


is that just wishful thinking?

by polaroidexit



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Lu Han is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, They're all good friends, This Is So Plotless?? I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: "Ge?" Zitao tries, whispering it and extremely grateful when his voice doesn't crack or waver after Yifan just laid his head down on his shoulder.Luhan snorts softly from his left. "You better bask in it while you can, sober Fanfan isn't so cuddly."





	is that just wishful thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Zitao hasn't been focusing on the movie playing before the three of them for the past few minutes already, because  _someone_ 's been nodding off, his head tilting forward every few single seconds in a rather adorable manner. But he's not gonna mention that to anyone, no one he knows would let him live after such an embarrassing confession.

He risks another quick glance over to his right, to find Yifan's fully closed his eyes already and body limp on the sofa they're already sitting on.

"Tao?" Zitao's snaps his eyes away instantly at Luhan calling his name quietly and turns to meet with the knowing look the older sends him silently. His face is flushing, he knows it but he's just gonna blame it on the alcohol tonight.

He's about to open his mouth to quip something back when something heavy lands on his shoulder unexpectedly and his entire body stiffens at the contact. He can hear Luhan attempting to stifle his snickering when Yifan continues to adjust his head a little until he's completely satisfied with his position on his new human pillow.

"Ge?" Zitao tries, whispering it and extremely grateful when his voice doesn't crack or waver after  _Yifan just laid his head down on his shoulder_.

Luhan snorts softly from his left. "You better bask in it while you can, sober Fanfan isn't so cuddly." Zitao's whole body is burning and he wants to scream so badly. He is  _not_ a pathetic teenager with a crush, he is an  _adult_ who can totally handle this much amount of pain and happiness coursing throughout his fucking heart.

"Shut up," Zitao hisses at Luhan, who only chuckles in response.

"You guys can stay the night, he looks like he's not waking up any time soon anyway," Luhan says softly as he gets up from the sofa and starts to clean up the beer bottles.

"Ge!" Zitao whines — making sure to keep his voice down in the meantime — when Luhan moves to walk away to the kitchen and Luhan rolls his eyes in return. "I'm pretty experienced in having regrets, Tao-ah. I know you don't want to have this one," Luhan challenges him, though without any heat. He only looks amused.

"Relax, Tao-ah. I'm pretty sure you're not the only one inexperienced in  _that_ field," Luhan utters and Zitao flushes but doesn't argue; it's true, he's only dated girls before. However, he finds it a bit surprising when his chest fills with relief after he hears Yifan's in the same situation as him. "Don't feel pressured, he's not the type to move fast in relationships anyway," Luhan says with a faint smile.

"I—" Zitao barely gets his sentence out when Luhan interrupts him. "Do you want this on?" He asks way too innocently, gesturing to the movie that's still playing with the sound dialled low now.

"It's…fine," Zitao manages to choke out because his brain is still not processing all of this and is on its way to malfunctioning. It's not every day your crush lay their head on your shoulder. It's not every day  _Wu Yifan_ lay his head on your shoulder.

Luhan laughs again and Zitao wants to elbow the elder in the ribs, except he can't when he's in this position. "You'll live, Tao-ah," Luhan teases before walking off with the trash.

Zitao clicks his tongue in annoyance and almost flinches when a low hum comes from the body beside him. "Ge?" He tries again and this time, he gets a reply. Yifan breathes in as he tilts his head to lock eyes with Zitao, blinking sleepily at him with those flushed cheeks and still wet lips. Zitao looks away before he loses control of himself.

"Hm?" Yifan prompts and Zitao realizes he's asking why Zitao called him.

"I…" Luhan's words fly through his mind in a mantra and Zitao hesitates before changing his mind. He doesn't want to regret this, he  _wants_ this. So he's not going to run away and reject Yifan. It's only going to hurt the other and himself.

"I like you," Zitao confesses and he doesn't blink so he can take in Yifan's reaction. The other blinks slowly and Zitao is starting to think that Yifan's way too drunk to even register his words when Yifan speaks up. "I like you too."

Then, just like that, Yifan looks away and stuffs his face into Zitao's shoulder as he embraces the younger, resulting in both of them collapsing down into a clumsy mess on the sofa. "G-Ge?" Zitao says, voice wavering this time. "Tired, sleep, goodnight," Yifan slurs in a clipped manner before he's dozing off again.

Zitao doesn't even care how stuffy it feels, doesn't even care that he probably won't be able to get any sleep at all, because he's got his world in his hands now. He lets his goofy grin slip when he hugs Yifan back, hands landing on the other's broad back.

Luhan's right, he'll live. He feels like the world is living for him and his soul has melted under all the warmth of Yifan.


End file.
